The Sacrifices we Make
by xXEternal.BlissXx
Summary: Flippy gave an inward sigh as he picked himself up seeing the battle finally over. He took his place next to Ally and held her in his arms. She sobbed quietly. He kissed her head lovingly rocking her back and forth. "It's Okay...it's finally over."


**Hello All, just a new story to start off with, Happy Tree Friends anyways. Just to let some know I'm back. Heh, I don't own Happy Tree Friends in anyway, they belong to MondoMedia and those who created them. **

**I do however own my OC's, do not use them without permission and DON'T steal please.**

**The Sacrifices we Make: Happy Tree Friends**

**Arrival**

_"I can try; I want to heal everything you've been put through. Everything we've been through, let's forget everything and make amends."_

A silver Porsche zoomed down the road through a forest the trees rushing past the car as if they were blurs. In that car was a gray cat, her medium gray colored hair went down to her shoulders a bandage concealed her right eye only showing her left one which held a sky blue hue colour, she had pink heart nose her cat ears sticking out the side of her head and her tail swishing back and forth, her buck teeth showing a smile worn on her face.

Her clothes were simply a sky blue long sleeve shirt and black shorts. As more scenery came and gone the female cat passed a sign with bright vivid colors the lettering spelling out _"Happy Tree Forest"_. Upon seeing an incoming town on the horizon the cat released some of the gas as her car cruised into the town where many critters had happy looks on their faces. She stopped at a red light looking around at the places and all the new critters she saw.

Some animals waved to her she waved back when the light turned green she stepped on the gas and drove down the street looking at the whole new town. A small rumble came from her stomach the gray cat rubbed her stomach with one of her hands while she pulled into a dinner she climbed out of her car locking it and setting the alarm just in case someone tries to steal it.

She strode to the small dinner upon enter the doorway the aroma of bacon, pancakes and eggs fill her nostrils making her mouth water. The gray cat sat herself in a small booth, glancing out the window staring out at the vast scenery. The area was nice and she could probably settle down here but she of course was searching for something someone had from the remnants of her past. She shook her head her gray hair rustling slightly brought back to earth by a clearing of the throat.

The cat turned her head to see a blue skunk, a pink flower in her settled upon her right ear, around her neck hung an air freshener of a green tree, a notepad in hand a pencil in the other. "Oh, sorry, I'll take some pancakes and some coffee please." "How do you take your coffee?" She quizzically asked. "With cream and sugar please." "Your order will be up Soon Miss-" "Ally, just call me Ally." Ally corrected the skunk who only smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you Ally, welcome to Happy Tree Forest, by the way. I'm Petunia." Ally nodded her head as Petunia walked away getting behind the counter.

Petunia told the Chef what Ally had ordered a smile on her face; indeed she could obviously tell the people were nice and generous. The ring of a bell filled the Diner besides the music and chatter that already filled the air a yellow bunny followed by a blue moose came from the door sitting on one of the stools at the counter, a pink chipmunk greeting them with a smile asking them for their order. In the far other end of the Diner was a bear in what seems to be in 70's clothes, back in the land of Disco. The orange bear had the hair to match one big fro with sideburns to match; he danced to some sort of 70's music that leaked from the Jukebox.

_"Crocodile Rock by Elton John."_ Ally breathed she had heard plenty of Elton John songs when living with her parents, it was then she listened too many of the old classical hits. She sighed as a plate of food appeared in front of her she looked up at Petunia also handed a cup of coffee to her, Ally gratefully took the cup as the blue skunk walked away to take others orders. Ally took the cup of coffee steam arising from the brown liquid she blew on the coffee just slightly before taking a sip. She set her mug down before taking some syrup flipping the top open with her finger she lathered her pancakes and syrup before digging into the food which she needed so much after being on the road for a certain amount of time.

The yellow rabbit at the counter spun in his chair waiting for his food to arrive he then turned around slowly in his chair for his eye to lay on the gray cat who sat there eating her pancakes and occasionally taking sips of her drink whatever laid in that mug he didn't know. Cuddles hadn't seen that cat before and thought better to introduce thyself, he hoped down from his counter seat and walked over to the gray cat and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

Ally glanced over at the yellow who only smiled at her a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm Cuddles you've gotta be new in town because I've never seen you around before!" The yellow Bunny blurted so suddenly. "Hello, Cuddles? I'm Ally nice to meet you." Cuddles were indeed an odd name but then again this place had a weird name to it. "Are you planning on staying here?" He asked her that smile still on his face. "It seems like a nice place." Ally admitted truthfully. She had considered actually living here but getting a house and everything else seemed a bit of a hassle.

"Then I know someone who can hook you up with a house!"

"Really, erm when can you set me up?"

"I can tell Lumpy to set up a house for you once you drop by the contractor place! Which is like down the road from here!" Ally was kind of dumbfounded first hour or so in this place she already had a place to live it was somewhat surprising but she didn't want pass up such an offer especially if it meant getting a place to live, she really didn't care. "Honestly, that'd be great, Thank you so much!" Ally thanked the bunny giving him a hug. Cuddles almost melted in her hug as she let go Petunia came back and took away her plate Ally paid Petunia with a smile on her face.

As soon as Ally left the Diner she saw two green raccoons just about to take the wheels off her car, her fingers curled into a fist as her eyes narrowed letting out a growl from the back of her throat. "Just WHAT in the _HELL_ do you think YOU'RE DOING?!" She roared as she sprung from her spot at the two thieving raccoons that stood there paralyzed in fear at the incoming cat, claws extended, eyes filled with rage.

They finally picked up and dashed out of the way as Ally landed near them her eyes narrowed a low growl her back hunch over. She let out a dangerous hiss the two raccoons filled with fear got enough courage to run off and into their van which zoomed away only to crash into another car.

Ally stood up straight regaining her composure, muttering a few words under her breath as she kicked the jack away from her car only to end up letting out a small yelp. The cat nursed her foot holding it making sure she didn't break anything, seeing nothing broken with her foot. She fished the keys out of her pocket unlocking her car, she climbed in, removed the lock from her wheel, started the car up and peeled out of the Diner parking lot passing the wreck with the van and another car.

All averted her eyes from the wreck just incase any spillage of blood occurred. _"Oh come now you _know _that'd be amazing."_ A voice in the back of her head said smoothly. She pushed the voice away as she continued to drive down the road where ever the carpenter place resided in the first place.

_________

"So I don't have to pay or anything?"

"Yup, the way the government is run here is odd. I remember first coming here."

The blue moose stood there reminiscing about way back when he first to Happy Tree Forest. The blue moose's name was Lumpy and an odd fellow he was. Ally took this chance and snuck out the door only bumping into Cuddles and someone else. "I see you got a new house." Cuddles pointed out to the keys in Ally's hand. "Yeah, I got a new house not too far from the main town." She grinned. "Oh this is my friend Giggles." Cuddles introduced a pink chipmunk; she was the same one that Ally had seen at the diner. "Nice to meet you Ally. I hope you'll have a wonderful stay here in Happy Tree Forest." Giggles giggled Ally smiled at Giggles as she walked past them to her car she turned around to look at them they waved at her she waved back.

The gray cat now noticed a pair of green raccoons she saw earlier but she was sure they died in a car accident. "Hey Cuddles?" Ally wondered aloud staring at the two raccoons running away with more stolen merchandise. "What is it Ally?" Cuddles answered. "Is there anything else I should know about this place that's…uh out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah, people never die here actually?"

"People don't die?" Ally asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, they don't die. If someone dies they show up in the hospital just a few moments later and they're all better. Like as if nothing ever happened though they still have their memory of what happened." Giggles butted in.

"Our government is weird as well, we all don't have the same jobs, and we get some letter in the mail about every other day saying what our new job is depending on the matter." Cuddles added.

"Wow, that's…uh…different. Haven't you guys tried leaving before?"

Cuddles shook his head. "We don't want to risk the chances with other towns so we just stay here. Plus some of us have tried to escape but none of them succeeded."

"We don't know what's up with this place, but it's a home. Everything was here before we even got here. Houses, shops, everything it was amazing." Giggles put in plain words like just stating the absolute obvious.

Ally watched a truck speed down the road only for the speeding truck to swerve and roll over landing on some innocent bystanders. Ally flinched as the truck caught on flame then blew up debris of the truck flying everywhere hitting more people. Her brows narrowed she closed her eye sighing understanding what went around here.

"Well, once you've settled in your house we'll bring people over to meet you!" Giggles informed Ally who only nodded.

She watched the two walk down the road as soon they reached the cross roads, the light signaled for those to walk across. Only for the bunny and chipmunk to be run over. Ally let out a gasp covering her mouth she turned away from the sight and climbed into her car and sat there. Indeed she was sure of it that this place was going to be interesting.

* * *

It's a short chapter I know. But it's Only just the First one, the others will indeed be longer I assure you this. Hope you enjoy my story! Thank you for reading!

Eternal


End file.
